


Is THAT what you need (fanart for Stained Glass Saint by Berty)

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart depicting a particular scene of the fanfic 'Stained Glass Saint' by Berty </p>
<p>Fraser is angry at Ray and momentarily loses control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is THAT what you need (fanart for Stained Glass Saint by Berty)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stained Glass Saint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/124001) by [Berty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty). 



> I made this on my own initiative just because I really liked the fanfic and this scene in particular resulted in some pretty hot mental images that I couldn't resist turning into an actual drawing. (I did post this in the comment section of the fanfic it is based on before submitting it here and the author has seen it)
> 
> This is my first submission to Archive of our Own, I hope I'm doing this right, feel free to correct me if I forgot anything (like specific tags I should add or errors I might have made)


End file.
